


blanket forts and plastic crowns

by winchestered_again



Series: One Shots [30]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dad AU, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, I mean, Like..., M/M, but i'd like to think it's worth reading, maybe pennywise happened maybe it didn't, that's up to you, this is rlly short btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: from a tumblr prompt by write-it-motherfuckers------eddie comes home to his two favorite people
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319948
Kudos: 33





	blanket forts and plastic crowns

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made my brain just dkla;njknjfkdavjdksvsj;
> 
> that said, i hope you like my first contribution to the fandom

A loud laugh echoed through the apartment the moment Eddie's foot stepped over the threshold. It bounced off the walls, through the hallway, and into his ears, causing a tired smile to spread across his face. He fully steps in, closing the door silently, as not to disturb whatever was going on.

"Put it on!"

A few more steps in, and he can see Paige setting a handmade crown on top of Richie's head while the man in question sat there obediently, head tilted forward slightly and a giant grin on his face. After she makes sure the crown fits snugly on his head, she backs away and admires her work. She nods to herself, satisfied, and turns his way, her eyes immediately lighting up as she spots him.

"Dad!"

Eddie lets out an  _ oompf  _ as she charges him head-on, wrapping her arms around him so he couldn't shake her. She giggles, knowing full well what exactly she's doing.

He just smiles fondly, replying with a "Hello, sweetheart," and Richie comes over, plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and takes Paige back, chuckling as she shrieks.

Eddie sends a meaningful look towards the object on his husband's head before actually commenting on it; "...Why are you wearing a crown made out of plastic knives?" Paige giggles again, wriggling her way out of Richie's arms before taking off. Richie watches her with a fond look of his own, then smirks proudly at Eddie.

"Paige has named me ruler of the bounteous domain that is this apartment, and apparently you can't be a proper ruler if you don't have a crown," he says, flicking the side of it at the end, causing it to shift slightly to the other side. Eddie's eyes slide to the now empty room, covered in blankets and pillows and stuffed animals that had been meticulously placed by their daughter.

"And the mountain of blankets and pillows?" Richie snorts.

"My glorious throne, obviously," he replies with the accent of what was probably meant to mimic some kind of royalty but ended up reminding Eddie of a British butler for some odd reason.

Eddie leans in again, stopping right before their lips touch, and says, "Obviously." before leaning back, and Richie curses and frowns at him. Eddie just cackles and leaves him to clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at i-write-or-something


End file.
